1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to image processing, and more particularly, to reducing noise of pixels in an image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Digital images are becoming more and more widely seen as technology advances. In order to improve quality of the digital images, various image processing software and hardware are subsequently proposed and developed. For example, controller chips in the field such as LCD monitors, LCD TVs, and digital TVS, may incorporate many image processing procedures for various types of images, in order to improve quality of digital images.
In general, most of the image processing techniques process images on a whole image, whole video frame, or whole video field basis. In other words, conventional image processing methods perform the same image processing procedure, such as image enhancement, on all pixels in a target image, video frame, or video field. Although most pixels in the target image, frame, or field may be suitable for the adopted image processing procedure, there must inevitably exist a portion of pixels that are not suitable for such a processing procedure. Thus, although the quality of the whole image may be slightly improved, the image quality of certain area comprising said portion of pixels suffers and becomes worse than before.